


Общество самосохранения

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Loved and Lost [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии 7х22 “Tacking into the Wind”, Гарак, Кира, Дамар и Одо вместе борятся против Доминиона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общество самосохранения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loved and Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656124) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



После стычки они вернулись к своим делам. Дамар вел корабль. Кира заботилась об Одо. Гарак — а кто еще? — избавился от тела. После этого Кира присела рядом с ним, чтобы перекусить, хотя ни один из них не был голоден.  
  
— Гарак, — наконец произнесла она.  
  
Он опустил лицо в ладони и помассировал виски.  
  
— Пожалуйста, полковник, — попросил он.  
  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
— Мы все ужасно устали, — сказал он. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы потом вы пожалели о сказанном.  
  
— Я просто хотела поблагодарить...  
  
Он прижал палец к губам.  
  
— Шшш. Именно это я и имел в виду.


End file.
